


Falling For You

by binblack



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Cuddling, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, but can you blame him tho, changbin is a smug little shit, he knows he's hot with his brown hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binblack/pseuds/binblack
Summary: Seungmin didn’t realize he had a thing for brunettes until Changbin is cuddled up against him on the hair salon couch, smelling like overpriced shampoo and hair dye.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 246





	Falling For You

This was the lightest his hair had ever been, and Seungmin didn’t realize how much he needed to see Changbin with it until he saw him out of the corner of his eye. It was a light, golden color that shined so beautifully despite the harsh studio lighting, and Seungmin couldn't help it when his breath hitched in his throat.

Even though he only caught a glimpse, it was enough to make him dizzy, and he had to look back down at his phone to keep calm. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to prevent his heart from beating out of his chest. It had finally slowed down when he heard footsteps approaching where he was sitting.

“Hey,” Changbin greeted as he walked up, hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked Seungmin up and down, his lips twitching up into a smirk. Seungmin hesitantly looked up, stuttering out a greeting in return. Now that he was up close, it looked even better than before. Well, shit. “You finally dyed your hair, huh?” 

“Yeah…” Seungmin breathed out, locking his phone and rubbing at his arm awkwardly. Changbin scoffed at the action, taking his hands out of his pockets before collapsing on his side on the couch next to Seungmin. Changbin instantly got as close to Seungmin as he could and slung an arm over his stomach, nuzzling the boy’s shoulder with his cheek. 

He tensed up immediately, gripping his phone tight. Any other day this would’ve been fine, but Seungmin was still in a daze. Changbin’s hair smelled amazing; Like overpriced salon shampoo and a hint of dye that would linger for a few days. And Changbin, despite having a cold, scary exterior, was just so warm, so soft, and so cute. He was perfect for cuddling, especially because of their height difference, but Seungmin purposefully acted uninterested every time the older boy tried so he didn't seem too eager. 

“Is something wrong?” Changbin asked, glancing between the phone in Seungmin’s tight grip and his face, frowning at his serious expression. He pulled his head away from his shoulder when he didn’t respond, staring at the boy. “Seungmin?”

“Your hair.” He mumbled after a few seconds of silence, hoping he wouldn’t catch what Seungmin said. But he did, because Changbin cocked his head in confusion and knitted his eyebrows together. Seungmin realized he’d fucked up, and god, he hoped Changbin didn’t take it the wrong way. There was absolutely nothing wrong with his hair, except that he looked even more attractive than when it was dark, and it made the singer want to scream.

“My hair?” Changbin repeated back to him, frown deepening. Shit. Seungmin wanted to kick himself. “What about it?”

“It, um… It looks good. Like, really good.” _Shit, shit, shit_. He really had no filter. Changbin was going to kill him.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, and suddenly Seungmin felt the hand placed loosely at his waist tease at his skin through his thin shirt. Seungmin went to stop him with the hand wedged between them, but Changbin pinned it down against the couch with his own free one. “Damn, I didn’t know you had a thing for brunettes, Minnie.”

“We’re in public.” Seungmin said through gritted teeth, hastily looking around to make sure no one had seen them. 

He saw Jeongin excitedly chatting away with one of the hairdressers, who was nodding and smiling down at him as she applied dye to his hair. Sat a few chairs away was Minho, who was scrolling through his phone with a bored expression while Felix dozed off in his lap. He heard Hyunjin and Jisung laughing and joking with one another, and Chan was nowhere to be seen.

“Don’t get us in trouble.” 

“Me? I would never…” Changbin said with a small smirk, fingers pressing lightly at his side but hard enough to make him uncomfortable. Seungmin struggled against Changbin’s grip, squirming at the feeling, and the older boy chuckled at him. He rested his head back on Seungmin’s shoulder, grinning up at him. After a few seconds of struggling, Seungmin huffed, giving up and slouching against the couch in defeat. 

He felt the rapper loosen his grip on the hand trapped between them and he quickly pushed Changbin away from him, giving them enough space on the couch so Seungmin could attempt to calm the pounding in his chest.

“I hate you.” 

“You love me.”

And of course when they got back to the dorms, Seungmin was left alone in his shared bedroom while Chan, Minho, and Hyunjin went off to get food. And within a few minutes of their departure, the bedroom door creaked open, and Seungmin didn’t even have to look to know that it was Changbin. He rolled onto his side, facing the wall so he didn’t have to see the brunet climb up the ladder and flop onto the bed next to him.

“Your clothes…” Seungmin started, letting out a sigh. It was one thing that Changbin wasn’t going to leave him alone, but if he really just laid on his bed with dirty clothes on, Seungmin was going to…

“Are clean.” Changbin finished, throwing an arm and a leg over Seungmin, pressing his forehead against the middle of the younger boy’s back. Seungmin glanced down, looking at Changbin’s bare arm and sweatpants-clad leg. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that the rapper had actually changed out of his dirty clothes and into clean ones. Now all he had to worry about was Changbin not leaving him alone. 

“I know the rules, Seungmin.”

Seungmin stared at the wall in front of him, silently hoping that Changbin would get bored and leave him alone if he kept quiet. Instead, like clockwork, Changbin’s hand ran over his stomach, poking at the muscles there in an attempt to get Seungmin to pay attention to him. 

“Do you need something?” Seungmin mumbled, and Changbin used his strength to roll the boy over onto his back. He glanced down at Changbin, whose head was now resting on his upper arm but turned up so he could look at Seungmin. They held eye contact for a moment before he smirked, making Seungmin roll his eyes and look up at the ceiling. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I would’ve dyed my hair sooner if I knew you’d like it so much,” Changbin said. Seungmin pushed him away with a groan, but Changbin laughed and cuddled back up against him again. This time, he was somehow even closer than before, and let his hand run teasingly across Seungmin’s stomach. It grazed over the exposed skin of Seungmin’s stomach that peeked out from underneath his shirt as a result of rolling over. “Come on, I’m just teasing you.”

Seungmin gripped onto Changbin’s wrist, stopping his hand so it wouldn’t travel underneath his shirt. Seungmin didn’t want to admit it but he was starting to panic, and he wasn’t in the mood to embarrass himself in front of the rapper today. Especially not when Changbin was wearing casual, loose clothes that exposed his muscles and his hair still looked perfect despite it sticking up. And the way Changbin was looking up at him, lips quirked up into a sly smile, almost like he knew that what he was doing was affecting Seungmin. 

“Okay, but you teased me at the hair salon. Do you really need to tease me at the dorms, too?” 

Changbin laughed, pulling his head away and propping himself up on an elbow to look down at the boy. His eyes traced over Seungmin’s features before settling on his eyes, which were still looking up at the ceiling. 

He didn’t want to look at Changbin, and he most certainly didn’t want to make eye contact with him again. He didn’t want to imagine how good he looked, how messy his brown hair was, or how plush his lips would feel against his own. 

“Who else am I supposed to tease, hm?” Changbin asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Seungmin rolled his eyes again, letting out a sigh but not bothering to answer right away. “You’re my favorite person to tease, Minnie. You know that.”

And Seungmin really wished he didn’t react the way he did when he heard Changbin say that, cheeks immediately heating up and hands getting clammy. Seungmin was _his_ favorite. 

He turned his head away from the ceiling and towards the wall, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping Changbin wouldn’t catch him blushing. He released his grip on Changbin’s wrist and removed his own hand so Changbin wouldn’t feel how sweaty his hand was. Changbin’s hand stayed there for a second before he pulled away too, untangling his legs from Seungmin’s and sitting up.

“Ah, I’ll leave you alone then.” 

Seungmin’s eyes shot open, and he didn’t think, only acted, when he reached for Changbin’s hand to prevent him from leaving. 

“No, wait.” Seungmin said, turning his head back to face him. The shorter boy looked down at him, and he could tell that Changbin saw him blushing when his eyes lingered on Seungmin’s cheeks before flicking back up to his eyes. The younger boy hesitantly laced their fingers together, lightly grazing his thumb over Changbin’s knuckles.

“Um… Stay. Please?” 

Changbin’s eyebrows knitted in confusion when Seungmin lightly tugged at him, opening his mouth to speak but immediately closing it. The rapper laid down on his back, keeping some distance between the two of them but kept holding his hand. They both stared up at the ceiling in silence for a minute or so, Seungmin too embarrassed to speak and trying to will away his blush and calm his racing heart. 

Of course he had held Changbin’s hand before, but never while they were in Seungmin’s bed. They were a little smaller than Seungmin’s but still stronger, and he loved that. He loved everything about Changbin, but there was something about his hands that made the singer want to hold them whenever he could.

“I thought you said you hated me.” Changbin finally said, breaking the awkward silence. He saw Changbin raise his other arm out of the corner of his eye, running it through his brown hair before sliding it under his head. 

“Of course I don't.” He whispered, licking his chapped lips before turning on his side to look at Changbin. And his breath hitched for the second time that day when he saw how pretty he looked; His hair was pushed off his forehead, exposing his eyebrows. His profile was beautiful and Seungmin couldn’t get over how much more tanned he looked with his light hair. 

He wanted to kiss him so badly, and he knew it was a bad idea but at this point, he really didn’t care. They were alone in Seungmin’s room, holding hands, and almost face to face. Did he really have anything else to lose?

“I don’t hate anyone.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Seungmin used every ounce of self-restraint in his body to stop himself from leaning forward to kiss him on the lips right then and there, without any warning, but instead he squeezed Changbin’s hand to get his attention. 

Changbin turned his head slightly to look at Seungmin, locking eyes with him. He looked like he was about to say something but Seungmin leaned forward, tilting his head so he could press a quick kiss to Changbin’s cheek. He pulled away just enough to look at his reaction, making sure he wasn’t annoyed or mad, before leaning back in and pressing his lips against the corner of the other boy’s. 

He felt the hand that rested behind Changbin’s head reach up and thread through his hair, gripping at the nape of his neck to prevent him from pulling away. Then Changbin turned his head so their lips pressed softly against one another, noses brushing. Seungmin let out a quiet noise in the back of his throat, surprised that Changbin was actually kissing him, but he closed his eyes and kissed him back when he felt the boy’s fingers rub encouragingly at his neck. 

Seungmin was right; His lips were just as soft and plush as they looked, and he wanted to stay there and kiss Changbin until they were both breathless. And they did, only pulling away a minute later when they needed air and Seungmin could feel his lips start to bruise. Changbin only gave them a few seconds to catch their breaths before leaning back in, but this time he kissed the corner of Seungmin’s mouth like the younger boy did earlier. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself,” Changbin whispered as he pulled away, letting out a chuckle and tucking a strand of Seungmin’s brown hair behind his ear. Seungmin’s cheeks were flushed a dark red, and his lips matched. “I think I might have a thing for brunettes, too.”

Seungmin groaned, flopping onto his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. Changbin laughed even louder than before, instantly scooting closer to Seungmin and wrapping an arm and leg around him, nuzzling his shoulder.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Seo Changbin.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm whipped for brown hair changbin, yes i'm whipped for brown hair seungmin, and yes i'm whipped for seungbin. after i saw them cuddling away on the most recent v live, i knew i had to write something cute about them hehe
> 
> titled based on the song 'falling for u' by peachy ft. mxmtoon!!


End file.
